


5 times Seraphina Picquery kissed Percival Graves and 1 time she didn't

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The 6 scenes are not in chronoligical order.The scenes in this story can all be read on their own, but connect to the other stories in the series as follows:1 Set after 'Promise' but before 'I should be fine - but I'm not'2 Set in the same space of time as scene 13 Set before 'Promise'4 Set around the same time as 'I should be fine - but I'm not', but before 'That's the way I love you'5 Set after 'Babies, bosses and Sunday Wakeup calls', but before 'Not even good people last forever.'6 Set in the same time spaces as the one above





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 6 scenes are not in chronoligical order.
> 
> The scenes in this story can all be read on their own, but connect to the other stories in the series as follows:
> 
> 1 Set after 'Promise' but before 'I should be fine - but I'm not'
> 
> 2 Set in the same space of time as scene 1
> 
> 3 Set before 'Promise'
> 
> 4 Set around the same time as 'I should be fine - but I'm not', but before 'That's the way I love you'
> 
> 5 Set after 'Babies, bosses and Sunday Wakeup calls', but before 'Not even good people last forever.'
> 
> 6 Set in the same time spaces as the one above

**The five times Seraphina Picquery kissed Percival Graves and the one time she didn’t.**

**1.**

“Goodmorning, Percy”

Percival looked up from his desk, smiling happily as he saw Seraphina Picquery marching into his room, her head scarf flung over her shoulder as her long blond hair flowed down her back like a platinum coloured waterfall.

“Goodmorning dear” He answered, shifting through some papers and hoping she’d closed the door behind her. It wouldn’t do for any of the aurors to find out that the president herself was in fact having some sort of affair with one of her subordinates.

“Boring as always, I see.” She commented wryly, sitting down on his desk and pulling her legs over it so she was efficiently trapping the paperwork he’d been looking at under her legs. Absentmindedly, she began moving her hands and fingers around her head, wordlessly and endlessly fixing her hair into a tight knot and hiding it under the purple headscarf that she plucked from her shoulder.

“Interrupting me as always, I see.” Percival retorted quickly, sighing as he realised he could not pull out his work from under his lover's legs. Looking up, their eyes met as she bent down to kiss him on the lips.

“Good I love when you're grumpy.”

 

**2.**

“Stupify!” Graves bellowed, his wand pointed at the offenders as he pushed Seraphina out of the way of a green flash of light that most certainly would have been lethal, had it actually hit someone.

Seraphina stumbled, falling to the ground and rolling a lapse before standing up again, backing up against Graves to protect his back. A woman who Seraphina thought to have been taken down rose, and Seraphina pointed her wand at her. “Expelliarmus!” She shouted, efficiently disarming the opponent before casting another curse. “Locomotor mobilis!” She screamed, almost laughing as the woman toppled over and enjoying hearing her wand singing out it's own joy over being used for a real battle, casting curses, hexes and jinx in rapid succession as it had always been meant to.

Seraphina felt as though she was built for this, too, and had she not been so worried for the man behind her, there would have been joy and ecstasy flooding her mind for every curse, hex or jinx she threw at her surely deserving opponents.

“Watch out!” Suddenly, Graves was throwing himself against her, pushing them both to the dirt once more as a great orange flame erupted above them, barely burning the hem of Graves’ coat as they landed.

For a moment, they both laid still, Percival piled on top of Seraphina in the most embarrassing manner. Seraphine moved her head to the left and right, trying to see if there was any enemies or friends left in the battle field, and when she saw that there was none, she smiled.

Seeing her mischievous smile, Graves smiled too, his arms tightening around her in some sort of intentional embrace. “Got you” He whispered, left hand coming to stroke her chin, caressing it's soft skin with his calloused fist.

“Always” Seraphina whispered back, tilting her head upwards and connecting their lips, giving Percival his well-deserved reward for his heroic deed.

  
**3.**

“You were allowed to pick any of the four houses.” A mature boy voice let out, and Seraphina jump in fear, turning around to face a black haired probably two or three years her senior as he enters into the empty common room. He is dressed in a pair of black robes that is not according to dress code, and she can feel her heart beating in her chest as he look at her curiously.

“Yes” She breaths, once she remember his question, and his quizzical look quickly transform to a smile. “Are you a Horned Serpent too?” She would have assumed he were, but she didn’t know if people from other houses could access their common rooms, and as such she asked.

The boy laughed, light and condescending. “Yes. In my third year. What wand did you get? A Johannes Jonker one, didn't you? I hate those. Too simple.” He sound so snarky in his last remark, and she smile victoriously, knowing she can take him down.

“No, not at all.” She says proudly, producing her beautiful if short light brown wand, complete with it's handle made out of a silver clips and pink jewel. “I got a Violetta Beauvais wand, handmade in New Orleans from Swamp Mayhaw and a secret core material. All her wands have the same core, but it is a secret what it is.” Seraphina felt herself beaming with pride. Her newly acquired wand was the apple of her eye, and certainly more interesting than the boring, normal Johannes Jonkers wand he’d accused her of having.

“A great wand doesn't make a great witch” He counters stubbornly, and at this point she is so frustrated that she does the first thing that comes before her.

She kiss him on the lips, just to make him shut up and stop looking down at her. Unbeknownst to them both, this was the start of a lifetime of romance.

**4.**

“I am going to kill you, Perceval Graves!” The roar of the president echoes through the entire Auror’s department, and everyone quickly hurries out of her way as she plow her way to his office door. Through the window, he can see the fear on his employees faces, and anger on his lover's, and for a moment he wonders what he might have done.

Then he shrugs, trying to get back to work. Maybe there was no coffee and she remembered some offensive comment from years ago that she never took revenge for until now.

Going back to work, though, proved hard as his door was suddenly slammed open, only to be slammed shut equally forcefully the next minute after Seraphina entered the office. He looked up from his papers, and the murderous look in her eyes, one that was usually directed to someone who would soon see themselves kicked out on their ass, told him something must have gone especially terribly wrong for her to be this upset with him.

For the first time, Percival Graves felt fearful of his imposing lover.

“You insufferable ass!” She screamed, slamming her hands down upon his desk. “How the fuck could you do this to me!?”

Properly terrified, he backed, sliding his chair backwards until it hit the wall. “What happened, honey?” He asked carefully, deciding to act as if he didn't know what happened, because, truly, he didn't.

“You knocked me up!” She bellowed, all her grace gone as she gestured to her abdomen in utter despair. “You made me with child!”

Of all the thing Graves thought she would say, this was the only option that never, not even once, crossed his mind. He knocked her up? The couldn't have. They’d been as careful as you possibly could be.

Yet, he didn't doubt for a minute that Seraphina was telling the truth.

And as such, he decided to make the best out of the situation.

“Well, did you always say you used to dream about having kids when you were younger?” He smiled, gentle, rising from his chair and opening his arms to invite her into hug, hoping it was the right thing to do.

She looked at him, shocked and probably still seething, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she accepted the embrace, moving closer and hugging him. “You’re damn lucky Percival, that I love you this much.” She muttered, before promptly kissing her on the lips.

There was no way to reverse what had happened, and as such, all they could do was to protect their love from withering while they went through the whole ordeal.

**5.**

The door opened, and when Percival looked towards it, he could not hid his smile, and despite all the pain, he sat up a little straighter.

Watching him, was Seraphina Picquery. Dressed in full outfit with purple dress, golden head dress and everything else she covered herself in for the dignitary meetings and more important gatherings, she stood by the door and observed him. It was like a painting, crafted carefully down to every single detail by expert and hands, and it made his heart swell with love.

“Good Morning, picquery.” She refused to say anything, so he decided to speak instead, greeting her as if it was any other day at the office.

“I thought you were dead, Percival. I really did. And then when the Goldstein girl found you I… they made me wait seventy-two hours before I could even see you. If I hadn’t been the president, they wouldn’t have let me in at all. Only family, they said.”. Graves was shocked into silence as she spoke, watching the tears rolling down her cheeks and staining her expensive dress. He wondered if she had really been in enough of a hurry to meet him that she didn’t stop to change after the meeting. “When they told me you finally woke up I couldn’t even... I cancelled my meeting”

It hurt Percival to see the way she looks, so small and tortured in a dress up that seemed too big for her person, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him but not approaching.

It was as though she believed it was all a guilt ridden nightmare, afraid that he’d disappear if she tried to approach.

He wondered if it had happened in any of her other dreams.

“It’s okay, Phina.” Percival tried to keep his voice steady, tried not to show how much it pained him to see her like this. “I’m real, and I'm here. You didn't need to cancel your meeting for me.” He smile, weakly, trying to act like his normal self though it's hard.

She laughed, a mix of anger and despair on her face, and then she moves towards him with long elegant strides that take her to his bedside in no time at all. “But I did. Because I love you, Percy Pancake.” She laugh again, more despair than anything now, over her own joke in using his old Ilvermonry nickname. Every attempt at transfiguration hd resulted in pancakes for poor little Percy. After a moment's more hesitation, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, minding his bruised body but still holding him tight enough that he sensed she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. It pained him to have her hold on that tightly, despite trying to be gentle, but he said nothing about it.

“I love you too, Phina.” He whispered back, taking her into his own arms and hoping to make it all better. If he could.

She looked up at him, dark eyes glittering with tears, and then, she kissed him. She bent forward, lips connecting with passion and love and fear and for the moments it lasted, he felt hope.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, they’d make it through this too.

 **6.**  
**The time Seraphina Picquery didn’t kiss Percival Graves**

“Morning to you, Madame President!”

Seraphina turned on her heels at the familiar, facing the man who she should know who he was but didn’t.

Percival Graves looked the same, moved the same and spoke in the same voice, but something about him felt wrong. Never, not ever, had she heard him reference to her ‘Madame president’. It didn’t happen.

“Goodmorning, Percy…” She said carefully, smiling, looking around the room. Was there someone here, a diplomat perhaps, that forced him to be formal? “Having a good morning, dear?” Maybe he was cross with her. She had just been so damn busy, it wasn’t like she meant to make him feel ignored.

“Oh...uhh” His face seemed to twist in surprise, and his eyes widened as if he was releasing something he’d forgotten since before. “Yes, everything is...pleasant. Seraphina.” He sounded uncertain, faulting and insecure. She didn’t know what happened, but some clearly must have happened, because it wasn’t the way her Percival acted.

She wanted to find out what got her Percival upset.

“You absolutely certain?” She asked, and it was no question. Percival looked caught and she realised that he was lying. “Percy, you can trust me.” He’d been acting so weird this entire week, avoiding her and looking confused every time she winked at him when he walked by. It was almost as though he’d forgotten he loved her.

“I know… Honey!” In accompany to the last exclamation, which was so wrong coming out of Percival’s mouth like that, she felt a painful stab in her mind, and looked around, trying to see if that damn Legilimens coffee girl from wand permit was around.

She wasn’t.

While she was looking for said coffee girl, figuring that there was no one else stupid enough to enter her mind, as they would have to do it consciously, Percival suddenly decided to sneak up on her. “booh!” He whispered, his arm wrapping round her waist from behind and pulling her close, close enough she could feel his hot breath in the crook of her neck. “Sorry I was a little distant, Phina, just thinking about something else.”

Normally, Seraphina would have loved something like this. She would love him sneaking from behind and pulling her close and whispering in her ear. She really would.

Only Percival Graves didn’t do any of that. The only time he whispered in her ear, they were in bed, and he was too straightforward for romantic cat and mouse games and surprising her by grabbing her from behind, even if she told him a million times how much she would love some gentleman romance like that.

Whoever was charming her may look like her Percy, but he certainly wasn't.

“How about a kiss?” He is even closer now, hot and, she suddenly notice, slightly sour smelling breath shifting from her neck to her face as he turn her around to face him, fully ready to steal a kiss and expecting her to go along with it.

As opposed to Percival, he didn't seem to know her at all, because if he did he wouldn't have tried.

“Get away from me, you pervert!” She screech and slap him across the face, putting so much power into it her hand hurt from where it caught Percival's surprisingly hard jaw.

Not waiting another second for him to recover and make another move, she ran from the room, sprinting down the corridors of the Woolworth building and promising herself that she would never, ever, kiss that man again.

Not until it was her own, real Percival.


End file.
